


smash out my honour on your floor

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [91]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, PTSD, companion!verse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Spencer and Ace and Velvet Acid Christ - Slut</p>
            </blockquote>





	smash out my honour on your floor

Spencer knows Brendon worries. So he holds it in until he can safely let it go.

Ace has a driver meet him at the airport, ferry him through sleeping streets to her door. Spencer stares stoically out the window, catching glimpses of his reflection in the glass.

The mask is cracking. It had a been a rough month - too long not touring had weakened the divide in his head between touring and walking and roused sleeping nightmares.

The driver let him in, carrying Spencer's single bag up to the guest suite before departing with a stiff and proper bow. Only then did Ace appear, standing haloed in light in the doorway.

Spencer walked into her open arms and broke down.


End file.
